One Last Race
by BThome68
Summary: "It's the final race of the Piston Cup season, and boy it's gonna be a good one!"... "I decide when I'm done"... "This is it. After this, I've decided to hang up the Lightyears." A collection of One and Two-Shots dealing with the "Final Race" in many different situations, be it from winning a Piston Cup to a final race before retirement. The final race... Is never the same.


_Hey everybody. BT Here. So Cars 3 is great. And has inspired me to write again so that's good. Anyways, this fic's gonna be a collection of one and two shots. Spoilers for Cars 3, read at your own risk. -BT_

* * *

"This is Ken Squarebody, coming at you live from Fireball Beach, home to today's Florida 500. All your favorites are here and ready to race: Louise 'The Barnstormer' Nash, Junior 'Midnight' Moon, River Scott, Doc 'The Fabulous Hudson Hornet' Hudson, and so many more. It's a beautiful Florida day and the fans here are ready for a good race" the Model T said into his microphone.

Down in the pits, a dark blue number 51 could be seen talking to a shiny red pickup truck. "Alright, Smokey," the racecar began "this is what we've trained all offseason for. I have the skills, but I'm going to need your help to get the win."

"You got it, Hud," the truck, Smokey, responded. "I'll do everything in my power to get you the win from the pits. But this is all I can do. The skills you've honed over the offseason are going to be necessary today."

"I gotcha, Smokey. I'm not 'The Fabulous Hudson Hornet' for nothing, you know," 'Hud' replied, before taking his position on the track, pole position at that.

"LADY AND GENTLEMEN... START YOUR ENGINES!" Ken Squarebody boomed into his microphone. All the engines roared to life, and they pulled off of pit road behind the pace car.

As they were all taking their place, River Scott came up to Doc with a playful look in his eyes. "Alright, Hudson. Time to show everybody what you're made of... Old timer." River said and laughed, as Doc laughed along with him.

"I may be old, River, but I'm still faster than you!" he retorted, as the pace car left the track. "See ya on the other side!" Doc yelled at River and took off, leading the pack to the green flag for the start of the race.

"And we are... Green flag racing here at the Florida 500!" Ken said as the rest of the field took off, following Doc down the tarmac frontstretch on Fireball Beach's world-famous road course. As the cars approached the sand transition, leading into the first corner, Doc wasn't going to wait to bust out his signature move. He performed his famous powerslide into the turn and started to pull away from the field.

As they raced down the beach, Doc got a little squirrely on the sand and had to get out of the throttle, dropping him to the back of the pack. "Ha. Guess you're just 'The Hudson Hornet' now" Louise Nash said as she was bypassing him.

Doc wasn't about to settle down yet though. As the competitors started completing laps, Doc was starting to find his way back through the field. That was, until an incident coming out of turn 4 in which Fireball Royceberts got loose and hit the guardrail, turning back into traffic and causing a wreck.

"Yellow's out Hud, back 'er down" Smokey said to his driver. "Good, good. Nice dodge of the wreck. I'm gonna have you come in here when pit road opens so we can get some new tires on ya and get you filled. This should be our final stop of the day, unless there's another yellow"

"10-4 Smokey. Let's make it a good one." Doc replied back, and got into line, as everybody pulled down pit road. As cars came to the stop, pit crews got out to start servicing them. Doc and his crew were no exception. As he wound it down and got it stopped, the crew came out to service him, putting all new tires on and filling up the gas tank. "Alright, let's win this thing" Doc said to Smokey before taking off.

"Looks like you got out of there in the tenth place position, Hud. And the green is gonna fly with ten laps to go. You're gonna need to get a good restart here, boy."

...And Doc did just that, when the green flag flew, he gunned it and had the best restart that he'd had all day. Heading down the asphalt with the yellow lines, the sun was beginning its descent however. "Alright, Hud. Day's almost over. They're shortening the race. Next time by they're gonna show the white flag. You got even less time than you thought you did."

When Doc heard the news, he went into overdrive, passing his way up to 6th by the time that he'd gotten back to the line, and seen the white flag displayed. Once they got back to turn one, Doc saw his opportunity. All of the racers had gone up to the top of the track, and so Doc did his signature move, right down to the bottom of the track.

"AND THERE IT IS! With one incredible move, he's passed them!" Ken almost screamed into his microphone. "The Hornet takes a decisive lead! He's left the pack behind! His crew chief, Smokey, is loving it! IT'S UNBELIEVABLE!"

* * *

...And that's when everything went black for Doc. The next thing he knew, he was waking up in a hospital bed. Smokey was there, overlooking not only his driver, but his best friend. "How ya feeling, Hud?" Smokey asked him.

"Smokey..." Doc started before a rasp of coughs broke out. "...that you?" he managed to get out before another coughing fit hit him. Smokey responded with a half-grunt "Yeah" before wheeling over to Doc. "What happened Smokey? Where am I?" Doc asked.

"We're at the Hailflex Memorial Center, Hud. You crashed on the last lap. But don't worry, the doctors will get you fixed up all nice." Smokey said, and put on the film reel, showing Doc's crash to him for the first time.

"...OH NO! HE'S IN TROUBLE! THE HUDSON HORNET HAS LOST CONTROL! THE HUDSON HORNET HAS LOST CONTROL!" Ken was screaming into his mic at this point, as Doc was rolling over and over and over again. The red flags were immediately displayed, and the racers came to a stop. "What should have been a scene of jubilation has turned tragic here today, folks. We await an update on the Hudson Hornet's condition. And we can just hope that today's race... wasn't his last."

Doc sat there, bewildered. "No. It wasn't. There's a lot left in me, and I can still race. I'll be ready for next season. Everybody just watch." he said with determination in his voice. "Got that, Smokey? We're going to be back next year... better than ever."

Smokey just sighed. "Hud... I dunno. That was a pretty nasty wreck"

"I got this Smokey. I'm not done. But first, I guess I should get built again, huh?" Doc said before he ushered Smokey out of the room. "Just watch me..."

* * *

 _So that's kinda heavy. Yay._

 _Anyways, coming up next is part two of Doc's "Final Race" (Remember it's a one and two shot thing)_

 _Cyber cookies if you know who Ken Squarebody and Fireball Royceberts are supposed to be based on. As well as Hailflex Medical Center._

 _Anyways, if you've seen Cars 3, who's your new favorite character? Mine's Cruz. She's so awesome. DAMN IT PIXAR I NEED A CARS 4 NOW JUST FOR MORE CRUZ (becauseshestotallynotmyfavoritecharacterofalltimeoranythinglikethat)_

 _Anyways, Favorite/Review please, and as always, stay awesome everybody!_

 _~BT_


End file.
